A LITTLE NIGHT MUSIC
by Bree51
Summary: This is just a story I did as a follow-up to one I am working on now with long chapters. It's based on the movie X-men after the last stand but I have Scott and Charles back based on the parent story to this one. This is just a day in the life of ROLO now married with children.


14

14

Disclaimer: I do own Marvel or any of their characters, only my own. This is

A work of fiction and I make no money from it. Wish I could!

**A Little Night Music **

"Stop that Sophie, right now." Ororo Munroe-Howlett was telling her two-year old daughter who was steadily ignoring her mother. Her eldest children Chance and Kendall were seated in the family room pretending that they didn't know that their little sister was making mommy crazy again. Both knew even at age seven to avoid the terrible twos.

Little Sophia N'dare Howlett was enjoying blowing raspberries at the workmen outside their newly build three story home's backyard. The men were working on building mommy's new greenhouse and landscaping the backyard. Her mother was icing the cake for the party they were having later on at the counter. Sophia knew she was glaring at her but blowing raspberries was too much fun. Sophie had decided to entertain herself making faces and blowing raspberries to the five large men working in the backyard. The men just found the two year old funny and laughed at her little kid antics as Ororo frowned.

"Young lady if I have to call you again, your father will be involved." Sophie froze mid-raspberry turning her face towards her frowning mother. "I sorry mommy." Sophie told her mother in her still too high-pitched voice. "I'm sorry." Ororo corrected her. She always insisted that her children speak correct English regardless of their age. Sophie climbed down from her perch in the large kitchen's window seat and toddled off to the living room. There Chance and Kendall sat, caught up playing their Wi games on the new flat screen TV. Sophie climbed up on to the sofa and got in her favorite position, which was always between her seven year old twin siblings. Chance glanced over to her and gave his chubby little sister a peck on her cheek which always made her smile and hang onto his neck. Kendall rolled her eyes knowing Sophie only did that because Chance as the big brother always gave her piggy back rides.

Ororo peeked in on the kids. Thankful for the fact that when Logan had designed and build this home, he'd put in the open concept kitchen and family room. Logan thought of everything as their family kept growing. Ororo placed her cake in the fridge and patted her growing belly. The six-bedroom home would indeed come in, 'handy' as Logan had put it. No sooner had the twins started attending school full time then Ororo discovered she was pregnant again. Really Logan had told her. He always knew before she did and this new baby was no exception. He was always right every time he said "Ro I think we're gonna have another one."

That always prompted Ororo to tell him that he was nuts. She monitored her birth control. That had made Hank laugh. He told Ororo in his office, as his wife Tess sat by glowing with her own pregnancy, that with feral men birth control might just be a waste of time. Hank's DNA tests on mutant alpha types such as Logan, was proving that their genetic makeup could easily kill off any birth control as it was wont to do. Shocking Ororo. Several months later Ororo had Sophia and Tess added a set of triplets, two boys and a girl, to the McCoy's' eldest child Henry Junior.

Ororo laughed. She often found it strange that two people who started off hating each other were now building a life together. Not to mention a rather large family in just under the ten years that they had first met. She had no idea that spring when the nanny had shot her and Logan had gone to an alternate world, that by the end of that strange summer they would be a couple, expecting the twins.

Ororo shook her long white locks now loose since she only wore her headscarf to keep any hairs from getting into her perfectly prepared food. She looked lovingly at her wedding ring. Logan was expected back with Scott and Peter from their week long mission. Ororo as well as the other wives was very pleased that it had all gone well and they were on their way home. Geri and Kitty would be by soon for the welcome home party in the new backyard. Ororo peeked out her kitchen window and was pleased that most of the heavy work was done. At least the men were moving faster now and the landscaper was out there watering the plants. Soon Ororo would be able to set the extra large patio table with the food and the rest of the team would join them once summer classes ended.

Soon Ororo heard the familiar sounds of her best friend. Geri Summers was calling her son Scotty to, "Go to the house and leave the workmen alone!" One of the workmen was helping her up the still wet newly painted concrete back patio stairs, a ramp was laid over them for now. Geri needed help with baby Alec's tram and Scott Jr. who was running up the ramp now ahead of them. Just as Ororo opened the French doors, Scotty as he liked to be called, ran pass her headed for the twins in the family room.

He ushered the fastest "Hi ya." Ororo ever heard as Geri walked in with her bundle. Five month old Alec who cooed as he spotted his aunty Ororo. She grinned taking Geri's baby from her hands.

"Hello my little angel." Ororo spoke to the smiling babe and then hugged her greeting to Geri who looked happy and healthy since the last time Ororo had seen her just last week.

"Did he start sleeping nights?" Geri grinned. "Yes because aunty Rouge comes by and flies him around for an hour until the night air knocks him out." Ro put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh no. How will you manage once Rouge has her baby?" Geri grinned as she settled at the breakfast counter.

"No problem Remy said he'll fly both babies around if they both have Alec's lungs."

Both mothers laughed, as Ororo placed Alec in the swinger she kept up. Mainly because no sooner was one baby out of it then another had to be put in it. So Logan had placed several around the house much to the chagrin of the twins. That had stirred up Ro who made him only have one to each floor.

She didn't want the kids to think babies were the only things that grew on the estate now. Even professor Xavier had made comments about how fertile the grounds were at the school, that had gotten him the evil eye from every mother or soon to be mother on the team.

Ororo was grounded now and four months away from her due date. Rouge was due any day now. Kitty had just given birth to her third child. Leaving new mother Betsey to become active on the team. She cried on the first away mission from her infant son leaving Warren to try to soothe his distraught wife. Jubilee who was making sure her new boyfriend was not a mutant. She wasn't taking any chances she would wind up knocked up. Lizzie who thank the Goddess was still too young for kids and dating according to Scott. And now Wonder girl and Young She Hulk, two exchange students from an alternate Earth that had meta-humans instead of mutants. Same thing different names. Both were still teenagers being watched by Kitty like a mother hawk watching her chicks.

Even the professor now had a wife after Moira reconciled with her ex Shawn. He married the alien princess that the X-men had encountered on a mission several years ago who had given up everything to help them. Her name was Lilandra. Even though they had no children, Charles insisted that there were enough grandchildren for them to love to go around.

Ororo poured out some lemonade for Geri who looked happy again after dealing with a non-sleeping baby all last week, plus a much too energetic six year old. All this while her husband was on an away mission for a whole week. Thank the Goddess he was due home in less then three hours. Once Logan could; he made it a point to always contact Ororo to keep her abreast of what was going on and when he was coming home. The backyard landscaping was a gift from her loving husband because he wanted their children to love nature just like they did. Also he didn't want his pregnant wife slaving over a large backyard when he wasn't there.

Ro had to giggle, if anyone's kids loved nature more, they wouldn't find them. Their children never wanted to go inside. Thus the Wi game. It would hold them just until the backyard was finished and then all four children, Scotty included, would storm the back yard. All three headed into the woods and later the McCoy's and the Romanoff's kids would be right behind them. The whole gang wanting to explore as Chance like to put it. Logan would only laugh, as Ororo would just look at them. No sooner had she thought of her husband then her cell went off.

"Hey babe we land in ten." "Hello husband we'll see you then bye my love." "Back at ya Darlin." Geri laughed.

"Guess our better half's are on their way." Ororo grinned making sure the seasoned steaks and burgers were all wrapped in their cellophane. "Yep. The man himself said in ten."

Ororo peeked out the window and noted that the men were in cleanup duty as the foreman and designer had them hauling away tree branches and hosing down the walkways. Geri got up.

"Looks like we can set up the 'barbi' for your, 'loves the pit', husband." Ororo grinned.

"And he will be so pleased. You know how Logan loves to cook over an open fire." Geri laughed.

"Does he always have to give the little speech you know.. An open sky, a good steak and fresh coal what else is there?"

She did this while striking her Logan at the pit pose. Hand to her heart and tongs in her other hand trying miserably to sound as gruff as he does. Kendall walked in staring wide eyed at the two adults.

"Mom can we go outside now?" Ororo looked at Geri.

"She has her father's genes." Geri laughed.

"Yours too weather witch." Ororo smirked and called the rest of the kids.

"Okay guys line up Mommy and aunty Geri need assistance carrying out all this food." The rest of the kids were at the counter in a heartbeat. Helping their mothers load the large cast iron table with all the best foods of summer. Even helping by getting baby Alec set up in the sand pit in his sand walker. A device that would allow him to not fall into the sand, one of Hank's design's.

While Alec and Sophie sat playing in the sand; Scotty, Kendall and Chance ran around the play set. Each one finally settling on the swings for Kendall and the make shift tree house for the boys. Logan had built the set for their kids.

Geri helped Ororo toss both the veggie salad and fruit salads then placed the sandwich's onto the large covered platter. which really wasn't necessary thanks to Henry's electronic bug chaser that he'd put up for Logan last week. Then the fried chicken that Geri brought. A healthy recipe from her good friend Aaliyah, who now lived in Canada. Then the sweet potato, apple and peach cobbler pies were put out. Geri had made them and Remy brought them over last night for the picnic today.

Ororo smiled rubbing her baby bump as she watched while setting up Logan's grill the kids all happy and content. She never dreamed that human mutant relations could ever improve but the F.O.H. or friends of humanity, had a lot to do with that. Especially since they'd kidnapped the former president's daughter and tried to kill her believing her to be a mutant. Then came the arrest of the top people in the organization. Plus the super powerful supporters of the F.O.H.; many of whom were millionaires and billionaires both private and well known figures to the public.

The crime had brought the whole sick, twisted, racist organization down and out for good. The lawsuits and court cases from the civil and federal courts drained all of the money from those who had never been poor but now were. Like all those used to being privileged, having their money gone made many end their lives rather then trying to live a life they knew nothing about. That of being poor and homeless.

Ororo thought how ironic it was. Here these very people assumed they knew it all but they didn't know how the majority of the world lived day by day, meal by meal or as in Ororo's past no meals for several days. Her childhood wasn't a silver spoon in her mouth as the formerly rich and evil lives had been. They'd all met fates that they themselves had designed. Not one person from the list of over one hundred wealthy supporters was alive today.

Financial ruin. Their characters destroyed before the world by their ominous association with such a vile group as the F.O.H. That caused many to be ostracized by the public for good. Making them end their lives or use what little money they had to pay for quick deaths rather then deal with the new lives they didn't want to lead. No sympathy for them was ever shown by the public or the media. Each death was always announced as an afterthought of little or no importance except to be reminded that one less evil lived on the Earth.

Even Charles, whom Ororo always regarded as the most forgiving man she'd ever met, held no such emotion for these people. Many of whom wore a facade pretending to have even an ounce of humanity and even that was tainted by their evil and worthless hearts.

Geri looked up and grinned. She watched the approaching figures of her husband Scott Summers, along with Logan, Peter and Kitty and their children plus Charles and Lilandra; walking up the walkway from across the small bridge that lead from the mansion to the Howlett's new home. Ororo also knew they were coming when she heard Sophie screaming that her daddy was coming. Causing a rush of children running over to hug the fathers' missed for a whole week. Scott and Logan wore grins full of happiness at seeing their excited children.

Scotty even remembered to pick up baby Alec who was grinning as Scott gave him a belly kiss which caused him to make that odd baby laugh he made when happy. Geri sighed. Ororo knew even after seven years of marriage Dr. Geri Randall-Summers, she had gotten her medical degree shortly after she and Scott got married, still loved her brother like it was the first time he ever kissed her. Ororo was pleased that Scott had fallen for Geri and moved on pass his memories of Jean. Geri and Jean were as different as Night and Day.

Geri was no mutant, just a human who held compassion and a true love that she shared with anyone who was as likeminded as her. Now with her Doctorate she worked with Hank in the Lab. She greeted her husband with a long and passionate kiss getting "EWWW!" sounds from their eldest son and commentary from the Howlett kids.

"You think they're bad you should see our parents." this from the Howlett's eldest Chance. Logan, already holding his wife in his massive arms cocked an eyebrow at Ro.

"You game Darlin?' Ororo only giggled, as Logan swept her into his best Gone with the wind bend over his knee, deep kiss. Mindful of his wife's growing belly. All the kids and adults moaned out loud.

"Get a room!" this from Scott.

"No wonder you have so many kids." A laughing Peter, and finally an exasperated

"Mom! Dad! Please!" this from the twins with Sophie covering her eyes and giggling. Logan just laughed as did Ororo as the children swarmed all over their father in greeting.

Charles looked up at Lilandra who grinned. 'He's so happy Charles so hard to put this man with the one I saw on film so many years before.' Charles grinned.

'Everyone changes my dear and I'm glad to see these changes in Logan. He's at peace and so is the Wolverine.'

Charles smiled. He and his wife often spoke through their mind link amazed at how far the X-men had come and how much Logan had grown as a man, a husband and a father. All roles he seemed to thrive on. No longer the loner or the unhappy soul he once was, in search of trying to fulfill the void that was in his life. Now Logan and his feral side knew happiness and he protected it as powerfully as he once did his longing for a past in his wild days.

Logan was laughing enjoying the hugs and kisses of his kids. Who all were talking at once and pulling him towards the wooden bench to sit down so they could talk to him fully and have him all to themselves. Hank had said it was a, 'no brainer' with all the children of the X-men. When your parent or parents go away the kids will swarm them upon return to catch up with their missing loved one on every aspect of their lives. This happened so that parent could be included in their lives as fully as possible. knowing how much their children feared their departures for missions and were elated for their safe return.

Ororo looked at Geri who watched as Scott too was placed in a position where Scotty could talk to him as baby Alec sat on daddy's lap. Laying his head on Scott's wide shoulder. Both women smiled as they helped their guests to seats and cool drinks. Pulling out prepared plates of fruit salad while Logan led his troop near the grill that his wife had started for him.

Kitty and Peter's children, the eldest Peter Jr. and daughter Kathy sat with their parents as Peter held his newborn daughter Nadia on his shoulder. He was listening with intense concentration to every word his children told him. Kitty merely snuggled into his arms as their children sat on their entwined laps looking every bit the happy family. Hank, Tess and their children were to arrive a little later on, after classes.

Later as the kids played and baby Alec slept in the foldable crib outside, the afternoon turned to evening. Kitty had her less then month old child in a shoulder holder, Sophie started nodding off on her father's lap and was soon put down in her bed for her daily cat nap as the older children wound down as well. Now joined by Hank and Tess's kids who were leading them back to the house for the latest new virtual game that Tess had created in the danger room. Kitty lead by her husband was taken home to rest her, 'just had a baby' body and put their children down as well. Their eldest two were only four and three. As for Rouge who didn't come, due to her pending due date, she had sent Remy to come and collect the foods she always craved and a large pitcher of Ororo's sweet pink lemonade that Rouge lived for.

Geri laughed as her husband told her all about Logan's having to watch his mouth when around Spiderman's aunt who was none too subtle about her own choice words for the villain who smashed her vintage ford station wagon while trying to steal the Empire State building.

Ororo was seated near her husband and Charles who was enjoying a slice of Geri's sweet potato pie as Logan ate her chocolate cake and Lilandra enjoyed some cobbler along with two scoops of Ororo's homemade peppermint ice cream to top it.

As Logan put down his empty plate he absent mindedly went to rubbing Ororo's back. She leaned into the perfect lower back rub that her husband always gave her even if she wasn't pregnant. Smiling at Charles' observations of the new President in office. His recent trip to DC had given he and his wife an inside look at the New president Sandra Chow.

The second woman president after Hilary Clinton in office, and how she seemed to be perfect for the office having a melting pot marriage to Derek Jeter a well known African American former athlete now a media mogul, with their three young children.

The new President was perfect for the job according to Charles. Lilandra held back a yawn as Charles took that as his clue for them to depart. Logan's cell going off was to let him know the kids wanted to stay at the mansion tonight because the game was so good, according to Chance. Logan glanced at Ororo giving her the look that she knew too well; she merely nodded her head yes as she began clearing what little dishes reminded. Geri, Kitty, Peter, Tess and Scott had done the bulk of the dishes and put everything away for her. Ignoring her protests while her husband had been busy entertaining the children with stories about the safer X-men adventure tales he knew.

Now that the party had wound down to just the two, Logan pulled his wife into his arms turning up the outdoor stereo system. So they could enjoy the sounds of Smokey and Motown's best slow jams as he began to slow dance with her. Ororo laughed and enjoyed dancing under the stars with her husband. That lasted about two whole hours before Sophie started yelling

"Mommy!" letting her parents know that she was now awake and wondering where her siblings were. "Kids." Logan growled as Ororo patted him kissing his cheek.

"Now, honey you helped make them too." Logan grinned at his wife wiggling his eyebrows and smirking, giving her a passionate kiss before she broke away. Ororo bopped him on his head.

"Perv." She breathed out as she floated up to the second floor balcony. Logan grinned.

"Ya always do that. Rile me up and run." Ororo shook her head. "We have three and half children nut job." Logan started laughing. "Maybe we'll stop at six." Ororo shuddered.

"Great I can't wait until you can give birth." Then she was inside after landing on the balcony to head for Sophie's room.

Logan soon joined her as they ran the bath for their daughter who despite yawning over and over again insisted she wasn't sleepy and wanted to stay up with her parents but shortly after her father bathed her and put her favorite pajamas on, Sophie was sleeping before Logan could finish her bedtime story.

He tucked his littlest princess in her bed and plugged in her night light. Sophie hated the dark, after hearing the twins tell scary stories with Scotty and Henry Jr. and then having nightmares because of it. Now Ororo forbid her from going to sleep overs with the older children. She made no protest to her parents about that.

As Ororo brushed out her hair after bathing and Logan finished up in the bathroom shaving off his weeks' growth of beard and moustache. Logan looked in on his wife as she removed her robe and got into bed. He pulled out the covered velvet box that he'd hidden in his pants now hanging on the bathroom door. He walked into the bedroom as Ororo had her book and smiled up at him.

He got into bed and pulled out the box giving it to her surprised and confused face. He watched as her eyes shined then glistened with tears. Inside the velvet box was a blue diamond teardrop necklace. The diamond color matched that of his wife's eyes and was perfect for her long slender neck. Ororo looked at Logan as he kissed her gently and told her.

"Happy Anniversary Honey. I never forget." Ororo smiled and put her arms around her husband.

"Only a wonderful man like you would remember the anniversary of our first official date." Logan hugged her closer and kissed her neck.

"That date was when my life began for me." Ororo looked at her husband's gray eyes and smiled.

"So did mine my love so did mine." They both hugged and kissed each other as the night sky showed a falling star as it shined a little brighter.

The End


End file.
